<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Late (Atsumu x Reader oneshot) by rikusenpai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508267">Too Late (Atsumu x Reader oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikusenpai/pseuds/rikusenpai'>rikusenpai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Character Death, Death, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, My First Fanfic, Pain, Sad, Sad Miya Atsumu, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikusenpai/pseuds/rikusenpai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He died.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Late (Atsumu x Reader oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a man whom you loved. He had blonde hair long enough to cover his eyes. He was so handsome.</p><p>You went to a forest with your friends. A very gloomy forest as if you were in a horror movie. But for some reason, you were not scared. It was like you belong there. You were attending his funeral... You weren't so sure about how he died, but you know for sure that you were the only one who could see him. you knew it was him. It was like there was a thread between the both of you. It was like a fairytale. Except he's dead. </p><p>There were rumors that he became an ugly ghost, some said he became a grim reaper, inccubus, etc. At first, you were confused because you thought someone could see him too. You knew he didn't look like that. Because he was there.</p><p>You wandered through the forest, hoping that he'd follow you. He did. You were at the deepest part of the forest when you started to talk.</p><p>"I know it's you." you started.</p><p>"I know," he replied.<br/>
"Do you know why you're the only one who could see me?"</p><p>"Hmm?" you were so confused.</p><p>"Because you're the only one I truly loved. And I know you do, too." he explained.</p><p>you just stood there in silence because that was the first time he had said that to you. You were friends. You had feelings for him. But you thought he had another so you easily gave up.</p><p>"Why are you like that tho? I mean, your appearance... It's so not you." you replied after a long pause.</p><p>"I don't really know. I'm just like this when I woke up." still in shock on what he said earlier, you stood in silence after that because you didn't know what to say next.</p><p>He had become a fairy. A beautiful fairy, not gonna lie. But deep down, it was still him. The same person you used to love.</p><p>"Did you know that there's only few hours for me before I completely forget my memories?" He said while he shifted from his tiny fairy body to his normal body.</p><p>"Damn you could do that too? :o" you were shocked on what he did that you forgot what he had said.</p><p>"y/n, you need to focus. Listen to what I'm about to say," he said, holding your cheeks while looking deeply into your eyes.<br/>
"I love you. So much. I was about to confess to you. I was about to go to your house to court you," he continued.</p><p>It felt like your heart stopped beating for a minute. A tear fell down your eyes one after another.</p><p>"What? When? Why?" you said, looking into his deep blue eyes. He looked like he was in so much pain.</p><p>"The day when I died. An incident happened. Some thugs attacked and stabbed me to death." he said in, again, so much pain and anger that he had to look down.</p><p>No thoughts. Head empty. Just murder in your mind.</p><p>"What gang are they from? Do you recognize any of them?" you asked, with anger in your eyes.</p><p>"Yeah. I think they were from Purple Orca because I saw a glimpse of their tattoo." he replied, now looking back up at you.</p><p>You were part of a gang. And Purple Orcas were your rival.</p><p>"I'm gonna avenge you." you said plainly. you didn't really put much emotions on your face but the OGs know what you truly feel.</p><p>"No. Please. Not now. Please stay with me until I forget my memories." he said, pleading.<br/>
" I only have hours before I go." your heart once again stopped. But this time it felt like someone was stabbing you.</p><p>You may not be an expressive person but that fucking broke you to the point that you were crying so hard. He was the only man you loved your entire life. You don't even love your dad as much as him.</p><p>Both of you spent time together, took photos and even kissed for the first time. You said the things you wished you had said before he died. You felt better. You felt happy for a short time, but your heart felt like ripping because you know, yourself, that you're never gonna love someone else like that again. "I won't ever get over this," you thought.</p><p>You made love. Damn he was so big. He caressed all the parts of your body that nobody ever touched before. You were waiting for the right time to give someone your first time. You were waiting for him. He shot it inside and you wonder what will happen to the sperm... I mean, you did it for at least five times because you know that that was your first and last, but you wonder what will happen to them...</p><p>"I love you." You said with a smile on your face. You now deep down that he felt your pain.</p><p>"I love you too. So damn much. I wish I confessed earlier. That's what I regret the most when I was still alive." he said with such a pain look in his eyes. He was crying. Begging God to not take you away from him.</p><p>It was finally time for him to go. You went back to the place of his funeral, You were far from the people and finally you went for a long passionate kiss to say goodbye. You could feel the pain, the sadness, the want to stay alive to be with you. pain. just pain.</p><p>"I wish you find true love. Please. Please don't be sad forever."</p><p>"I love y-" You were crying when you felt his touches disappearing from the hug.</p><p>"I love you so much, y/n. Please never forget me." He said for the last time. <span class="u"><em>"My soul is always with you."</em></span> he added with a smile on his face and he disappeared completely like a sand. </p><p>You went straight to your friends who were worried about you because you were s gone for a long time, then you went to see your boyfriend's face in his casket and his face was different. He was smiling as if he was the happiest man that lived.</p><p>"Sumu, baby, I will never forget you even if I have Alzheimer's when I grow old. You will be my one and only." you kneeled, holding  onto his casket. You couldn't stop crying. Your friends let you take the moment because they knew about your feelings for each other. They just didn't tell you because they didn't want to spoil Sumu's surprise.</p><p>Months later after his funeral, You went to see the Purple Orcas. You killed them all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First fic that I posted here! This was actually from my dream. I wrote it immediately after waking up so please don't judge 😭</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>